The Noob Academy and Learning Center
The Noob Academy and Learning Center was made by Edgar Wildrat when he realized that noobs are just SERIOUSLY CONFUSED people. So he decided to make and open The Noob Academy and Learning Center (or NALC). Who We Are NALC is an organization devoted to the study and education of noobs. Quote of the week: 4/26:"A flower needs water, and light to sprout. We are that water and light to the rest." Staff *Principal: Edgar Wildrat *Vice Principal: Jeremiah Stormwash (User:Bator.hos) *Superintendent: *History Teacher (teaches game history etc): Mr. Blasthawk *History Teacher (goes further in depth): Mr. Breasly *Physical Education (P.E.) Teacher (helps level up etc): ''Capt. SKull X'' *P.E Secondary Teacher: Zeke *First Stage (grade) Teacher (is first teacher, teaches basics etc): Jim Rigbones, Davy Gunfish *Second Stage Teacher (like First Stage Teacher except teaches more advanced): Robert *Math Teacher (teaches things such as won=1 etc. etc. etc.)Thegreatmatt pending *Noobologist (the study and information of noobs): Mr. Link (Shade Link) *Noobologist: Lawrence Daggerpaine *Noobologist: Simon Treasurehawk *Noobologist: Jay Brightsun *Noobologist: Dr. Darkskull (Matthew Darkskull) (He has earned his Doctor Degree in Noobology) *NoobologistSimon Redskull(User:tama63) *Noobologist: Jim Bloodsilver (Noob Specialty: Stupidity) The Definition of the word 'Noob' Excerpt from English text book chapter one:Introduction A 'Noob' as some people call it, can be many things. It can be: A: A low level player that is annoying and acts like the leader(Depending on attitude of the people and of the person, this could be good or bad) '' ''B:Simply an unexpierenced low level player with great promise. '' ''C:A slang word for an annoying person D: An insult that is quite unkind and (Quite Regrettebly) used often. i34 i35 Research and Studies: Edgar Wildrat First Study: Chair Dude, this guy went into Governors Mansion and started jumping on chairs (really weird) these pictures were taken from my study: Chair Dude (1).PNG|Chair Dude Kills a Cadet (yay?) Chair Dude (2).PNG|Chair Dude's Stats Chair Dude (3).PNG|Chair Dude is Sabre-Happy Chair Dude (4).PNG|Chair Dude is just standing (he said I am hunting crabs and just stood there) End Result: Chair Dude is just an unexperienced noob, best kind because he is only new and not some EITC idiot. He can be helped and he is a good leveler. Conclusion: He won't play the game very long, he is un-experienced and doesn't know how to play. Estimated Time On Game: I give him a week. Jeremiah Stormwash Jeffrey Blasthawk Experiment: N-008-4 Research: Random. While hanging out with my good friend, Captain Johnny, we went noob hunting. We found a classic noob looking for a voodoo doll. "WHERE U GET VOODOO DOLL" he says. Afterwards, I predicted: #Game play time: 1 month #Weapons: 20, all crude, most blunderbuss. #How much longer he will play: 4 weeks #Final Rep Lvl: 9 #Will he find vodoo doll?: No. He wont be able to find Tia Dalma. Experiment: N-008-5 Or, "Chair girl". Research: Exciting noob, very jumpy. I was in the Governors mansion with Edgar and two noobs came in. We agreed that I would get the girl, and hed get the guy. The girl seemed to jump less. This noob went outside after jumping off the walls in the Governors mansion. It went after 1 cadet. She died after three cadets. one by one, i saw the cadet regenerate, and try to kill her. By the third cadet, the girl noob was curious about what would happen if she died, so she stood still, and died... she died... O_o. I even had to heal her. Experiment: N-008-7 Research: I only got to see this guy for a few seconds, but those seconds were weird. I saw a navy cadet RUN before my eyes, after this one level two noob. I could already tell that this noob only hit him once with his cutlass after he took off. Experiment N-008-8 Research: A common noob. Obviously trying to be a leader, and stand out. Of course alot of people, including me, were hating on him for trying to be a bigshot leader. "Ok, low level people in the back! (EVEN HE IS LOW LVL, AND HE WAS IN THE FRONT) Ok people, invasion time, everyone get tonics, and lets defeat the undead!" I could have recorded everyone doing that invasion if i wanted to, but this was the worst person. I could have sworn i was the second highest level person doing that invasion! Conclusion: He was unexperienced, and annoying, and hated on. One of the worst kinds of noobs. Shade Link Experiment: N-008-2 Research: Not as exciting as my first study, future studies should be better. I was on Invasion Port Royal, Guines, I believe. I was killed, and a random person, later known as Experiment N-008-2, rubbed it in and danced, and did other... things. Experiment: N-008-3 Research: Not that exciting, but better than N-008-2. Screenshots explain themselves. Random Lvl. 1 playing tough guy. Experiment: N-008-9 Research: Slightly more exciting, and entertaining. I was bored on Tortuga, Abassa, so I got into my Noobologist gear, and said it's time to study noobs. A user, known as Silent Munny, said to look at myself. I chose him as my experiment, and tested his responses to various stimuli. Eventually, I simply started saying, "Cool story bro". Though his trolling was helpless, he would come back every 5 minutes with more pathetic behavior, even saying he has played for 4 years. He also apparently has 7 Mastered pirates. I have concluded: #He doesn't get much attention, so he has to look like a big shot. #He is no older than 12 years, and lied about his age. #Weapons are crude. File:Screen shot 2011-04-19 at 2.20.51 PM.png|It's attacking! File:Screen shot 2011-04-19 at 2.21.27 PM.png|Hmm... this is interesting... A new stratagem? File:Screen shot 2011-04-19 at 2.24.15 PM.png|Amazing! It knows the darkness is its ally! Experiment: N-008-11 Research: Desperate online dater. Called a girl on the game hot; when she turned him down, he walked up to a girl next to her and hit on her. When told that's being desperate, and that online dating is disturbing, a tantrum was thrown. Conclusion: #Desperate #Hasn't gotten a date before #Very lonely, proven by hitting on the first girl he sees. Experiment: N-008-13 Research: Attempted to steal my account. Offered to Level me up, then said he needed my username and password. His little scam failed. File:Screen shot 2011-04-24 at 10.43.33 AM.png File:Screen shot 2011-04-24 at 10.43.56 AM.png Experiment: N-008-14 Research: Little level 13 noob. Was found being angry at people for roleplaying. When he attempted to look big and tough, I challenged him to PvP. He backed down, and tried to be more tough now that he was cornered. Ran off, then came back 2 minutes later pretending to beat me with a hammer. File:Screen shot 2011-04-30 at 1.27.56 PM.png File:Screen shot 2011-04-30 at 1.28.07 PM.png Experiment: N-008-15 Research: Sorry for the lack of screenshots. Here is what happened: I sent a PvP and forgot about it. It was accepted an hour later, and a Level 42 known as Morpheus was in it. He hid behind a Tyrant Blade, jumping, and used a glitch to phase through walls. He threw a tantrum when he found I was using Swift glitch (because I didn't remember the PvP). Hypocrite who threw a fit at me for glitching, yet glitched himself. He was using that glitch whenever he was low on health, and used over-powered weapons. Those Weapons are his Tyrant Blade, a Blunderbuss, some strong type of dagger, and a Voodoo Doll. I DID use Doll and marksman weapons, but only for Life regeneration or shattering attunements, as opposed to him using them whenever he was in a wall. He forever has my pity. Jay Brightsun Experiment: N-008-10 Research: A nice and friendly level eight. It was my first day on Tortuga Cortevos, so i got into uniform and selected him as my research form. He was on the docks next to a few people and started going sabre wild. I commended him and randomely said "How Manner" to decide if he was troll or not. He proved to be no troll, and he attempted to friend me. I denied it, saying i did not know him so well, and he was not troll at all. Research Results: #Nice, no troll attitude, just wants to play the game and not as an EITC guy with Samuel or Leon. In truth? The best kind of low level player. #Against Trolling. #Doesn't care if you are random or not Predictions: Will Prosper in game, grow to a high level with lots of good friends. Experiment N-008-12 Research: Since it was my second time and i wanted to to a research report once more, i teleported to Port Royal and looked around a while, finally finding a low level pretending to duel another low level. I got into my gear and followed him around, doing various tests. We went into another dark alley and he said for two people to follow him. When he proved to be unresponsive to the tests, i pretended to attack. One of his companions shot at me and i shot back(Not smart), and so they chased me all the way into the Rowdy Rooster, where they abandoned the chase. My report concludes: Research Results: #A good guy, just doesn't care for randomeness. #The leader-type of guy who commands high levels(But didn't go yelling up about it, he was ok) #Doesn't Troll. Predictions:Will grow in game into a leader of a guild of some type with good(and loyal) friends Experiment: Z-1 Research: Mean, level sixteen. Insulted guild, calling us farmers. Me and my friend Charlotte were at kings, abassa, when a low level showed up. He was OK at first, but he eventually got mean. He never turned violent, but he wasn't particularly nice either. We tried to pvp him, but we ended up with other people after he either 1.Didn't accept or 2. The application got lost. I went offline after that Research Results: #A OK guy, just gets a little hot tempered after a while. #Trolled a bit, but he put "Jk" after some jokes. #In truth, he was a mixture of bad and good, which is excellent. Predictions:Will grow to an excellent level, with precious friends. Lord Robert Experiment: N-345-45 Research: 'Unlimited access noob. I was on Abassa on Padres del Fuego. I found a LV 1 mastered svs infamy! (Hard to believe) and rank 3 pvp infamy. I knew he would make a great experiment and i asked him that is svs and pvp all you do. Henry said that he had unlimited and has used it to master svs and master pvp then going to work on his weapons. Very rare that I found a noob that found :D. Anyway i pvp me ( i beat him ) and then i had to leave. He was smart and said he wants to master infamy! Never seen that before but ok in my book Research Results: #Very nice, good at pvping. #Most likely going to continue in the game ( hope to see him again ) #He's cool and will not turn down PVP or SVS Predictions: He'll most likey continue within the game and not be a noob for long. Experiment N-456-56 Research: Unlimited access noob. While i was on Tortuga on the Antik server. I found a Lv 1 rank 4 i think svs. Kinda like Experiment N-345-45. He was although acting like a jumper but he just stands in the same spot most of the time whenever I'm on. He's either afk or idk what he be doing. Another rare noob. I asked him to svs and he said: "Nah to lazy". He's mainly on Antik. Research Resluts: #Kinda jumper-ish #Going to continue in the game #He's sorta quiet but sometimes says things at random Gallery Noob.jpg Noob pic 3.jpg Professor George (John) Breasly Experiment: N008-Level #IGH Research: ''What are the reactions of high level noobs to low level noobs when provoked? Approached Ben Squidskull of I N F E R N O, under the alias Mercenaire, and challenged to pvp. He denied, saying he was going to Darkhart, but he satayed on the island for several minutes. I challenged him, saying he was afraid, and he informed me he was a jumper. He did not lose his temper at all. Research Results #Kind, yet brusque #Most likely trying to live peacefully on PotCO #Gives I N F E R N O a good name, as high levels, yet kind. Above "say again..." was Mercenaire challenging him, and saying "hello?" repeatedly. Experiment: N0T#IN6 Research: What is the effect of a confrontation over land against a noob? Approached random level two, Pirate, on Tortos, and I claimed I was taking Tortos. He got very angry. A high level came from nowhere and told him I owned it (which I don't). He tried to pvp them all, but didn't say the results. Speech Record John Breasly: I claim Tortos in the name of The NALC! Pirate: No, I claim it for my guild! John Breasly: Run along, silly boy! Pirate: I'll pvp you for it! I'll beat you SO bad! Brawl: You wanna bet? I'll own you! Pirate: Yeah, let's go, noob! (I left) Results: #Does not understand higher authority #Will not progress far in the means of a "proper" job. #Obviously didn't get the "WE'RE HIGHER LEVELS" bit of it. Experiment: 8I6-N008 Research: I've discovered the new form of Pearson Wright! Not exactly an experiment, I know. Findings: screenshot_2011-04-27_18-49-09.jpg screenshot_2011-04-27_18-49-06.jpg screenshot_2011-04-27_18-49-03.jpg Simon Redskull Experiment: N008-20 ''Research: ''What do noobs do when they need help with glitches?.A Noob discovered the Darkhart glitch and was attemping to redo it(he failed) he approached a Game-Master at the Mardi Gras Celebrations and asked for help with the Glitch. ''Research Results #Very confused #Needs a lot of help on this Predictions: He'll spend most of his time whispering to friends 'Can you help me with...'May lose a few friends due to this.. Curycoo Experiement G-001-1 So, i just joined, and i was wondering how to start. I decided that to know more about noobs, i must join their ranks. So, i made a newpirate, a new guild, and waited on welcome server, collecting about 80 noobs in a noob guild (This is a record, i believe.). After this, i sat backand watched. Here is a few things i heard. *"Help! I just got killed by a rage ghost" (Pirate, Level 2(What is he doing on ravens cove???)) *"Where do i get the voodoo staff?" (Swashbuckler, Level 3) *"Can anyone help me with tormenta?" (John Ridgebreaker, level 7) And many, many more!! Experiment Results: Guild Survival chance: 1% Time estimated until all noobs quit game: 2 months Jim Bloodsilver Experiment J-SEA-1: Noobs at Sea I noticed that my colleagues expirements were mainly on land. I wondered how noobs would react to the ocean. I decided to find out. I joined a Frigate captained by the level 18 Mark Keeltimbers. However, I found the Level 5, Pirate, to be more useful for my expirement. She simply stood by the wheel the entire time, doing nothing. At that time, I noticed that the ship was practically SWARMING with noobs. Then the ship ported. I then joined the Light Galleon captained by Freebooter, LV 8. He invited me to his crew, then continued sailing. When he attempted to attack a ship, he misjudged his broadside, and almost completely missed. However, he continued sailing. Conclusion: The bigger the ship, the more likely noobs are to be attracted. Also, when a noob uses his own ship, he is more likely to know what he is doing. In short, noobs that go on other peoples ships are less likely to succeed than those who use their own ships. Experiment J-VRS-1: Are Noobs Contagious? During my expirement on sea, I wondered if I noobs were contagious. I dubbed the hypothetical virus Noobitus, and then went to the greatest concentration of noobs in the game, which was Cuba. The moment I arrived at Cuba, a noob ran up to me and asked to join my guild. I remained silent, and he ran off. After a few minutes at Cuba, I went to Tortuga. After another half hour of that, I then traveled to Abassa Tortuga. When I joined my fellow high levels, I felt that I had to a.) challenge anyone who argued with anyoen to pvp, b.) invite everyone to a party at the King's Arm for no reason, and c.) invite every high level I saw to invite my guild for no reason. Conclusion: If you let your guard down, you may be infected with Noobitus. Handle noobs with extreme caution. Experiemnt J-AGR-1: Angry Noobs I noticed that many noobs make people angry, due to the fact that they are so annoying, so I wondered what would happen if I made a noob angry. I found a Lv 2 named Charlette Ironcrash. I said "Hey" to her over and over, trying to get her angry. For some reason, she asked if I wanted to date her. I kept saying hey, and she kept asking if I wanted a date. When I asked her where the Voodoo Staff was, she said she didnt. Then she said she did, then ignored me. I can not say this was conclusive, but I can say she did seem a little annoyed. I then found another noob, Ned Cannondougal. I repeated the process, except I also asked about the Voodoo Doll and I asked a lot earlier. Luckily, he didnt ask if I wanted a date, but just said Hey back. Conclusion: Noobs, while they might get slightly annoyed, they will NOT get angry. I hypothesize that this is a self-defense mechanism, for if they were to get angry like other people, they would cause themselves to get angry. This would mean they would be constantly mad, and would never get anywhere. I also hypothesize, that in order to not get mad, they may either become a.) totally extreme, believing that whoever is badgering them wants something totally unrelated, i.e. a date, or b.) noobs will only respond by repeating back what they have heard, devoid of emotion or self thought. File:Screenshot_2011-05-22_14-25-03.jpg File:Screenshot_2011-05-22_14-26-49.jpg File:Screenshot_2011-05-22_14-30-13.jpg File:Screenshot_2011-05-22_14-31-31.jpg Expirement J-MPS-1: The Impossible: Noobs that are not Noobs During my previous expirements, I reflected back to my times as a noob. As I thought I realised something, I did not fall into the typical noobish behavior. I rarely ever asked for help when I was a low level, and never bothered anyone. (Note: I am not saying this to be snooty. I SERIOUSLY NEVER asked for help. And I definitly never ran around yelling "WHERE DO U GET THE DOLL?!") So, I then theorized that, perhaps, there were some "noobs" who were never noobs, and were automatically adjusted to the game, and therefore, acted like a high level. This Expirement is ongoing. If you know any noobs who might help, please contact me on my user page. Davy Gunfish Findings: Experiment J-234-1 So this guy was advertising for pvp and Wildshot says hes too low level, and the guys all like " I'll still own you.", then Plunderkidd says "You can't own me." and Sympathy X says, "Nah." Noob 1.png Experiment J-234-2 So we guilded this guy with the name of noob. Noob 2.png|The Chat of Noob Noob 3.png|Noob's Stats Experiment J-234-3 Found another guy with the name of Noob, might be same, Idk. Noob 4.png|Noob says Hola. Noob Five.png|Noob's playercard Classes Math: Learning the speedchat plus numbers (won too tree for ive ix sven ate fine/vine tin) History: Self-explanatory EITC Class: Class to convert EITC into normal people English Teaching what to say (example dont say: IM JACK SPARROW!) Know-how: Learning game basics (example: what a flagship is) Want to join? Just say so in the comments and a fill out form will appear on your talk page. You can also contact User:Edgar Wildrat Schools Our primary schools building is Governors Mansion, Fort Dundee, Senor Fransisco House, Kings Arm. We have one building for every main island besides for Cuba. Noob Academy and Learning Center Seal-1- (55x45).jpg|Our Logo a noob.PNG|A noob going into class main school building.PNG|Edgar Wildrat in front of the main School Building on Port Royal Template If member use the code: ﻿ If you want to join just ask in the comments! Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:Governments Category:In-game Events Category:Organization Category:Fan Groups Category:NALC